Is This really Sakuno?
by sakuno101
Summary: Ok this is my first story so im sorry if its bad. Sakuno is a ninja swordsman... uh swordwoman and IS NOT WHIMPY i hate her like that. it has characters from gakuen alice and naruto. Nastume, kakashi, others ryosaku. the characters are going to be very OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Presentation **

Ryuzuki Sakuno was sitting on her bed thinking, ' _i wonder why Kakashi- sensei wants me to skip school tomorrow to go somewhere with him and natsume- teme? hmmmm... oh well who knows it could be fun._'

Just then the phone rang and Sakuno jumped.

" uh... hello?"

" Hey! did you here bout the presentation tomorrow? everyone is talking about it."

"..."

" Hey Sakuno-chan! Hello are you listening?" Tomo said.

" Oh gomen Tomo chan. what did you want again?"

" Did you here about the presentation tomorrow?"

" yeah"

" are you excited about it?"

" um... im not gonna be there tomorrow."

" nani?!?!?!? why not?"

" dont know something to do with Kakashi- sensei."

" who's that?"

" um... no one."

" fine be that way."

the next day

Sakuno was walking down to the clearing where she usually practices with the team. No one knows it but she is secretly a ninja and is not under any circumstances shy. When she got to the clearing she saw a raven haired boy with cat like eyes (natsume from gakuen alice).

" whats up teme?" sakuno said.

" nothing bitch" natsume muttered now pissed that she found a new name to call him other than dobe. She beat him in a spar yesterday.

" what did you call me asshole?"

" nothing"

" geez you always act like you've got a stick shoved up your ass."

"hn."

" i hate you"

"hn"

" where is kakashi?"

"hn"

sakuno sweat dropped and thought ' _he really needs to read a dictionary._' then said.

" you're annoying"

" hn"

" ARGH!!! DONT YOU KNOW ANY OTHER FU-"

Just then Kakashi appeared behind Natsume and said

" Yo. I know im late but i got lost on the road of life."

" pfft. liar." muttered Sakuno pissed that Kakashi interrupted her.

Natsume chose this time to ask Kakashi " why did you call us here."

" We are doing a presentation on using wooden swords in a school." Kakashi replied happily.

" NANI?!?!?!?" Natsume and Sakuno yelled together.

at Sakuno's school ( sorry i dont know the name)

All the students were assembled into the gym and talking amongst (A/N haha thats the biggest word i think i have ever used. um sorry you had to hear that. on with the story) themselves.

with Seigaku (sp?) team and Tomoka

" OHAYO. RYOMA-SAMA" Tomo screamed

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US ALL DEAF WOMAN?" shouted Horio (sp?)

And they started fight while everyone else sweat dropped.

" cough cough " the principal was trying to get the students attention. After about ten coughs and a huge vein popping out of her head the principal finally yelled.

" SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS." silence and more sweat drops. "Thank you boys and girls for your cooperation today we have a special presentation about how to use a wooden sword. The man teaching you is named Hatake Kakashi. Please give him and his volunteers a warm welcome."

Everyone was clapping until they heard

" NO NO NO NO NO! NO WAY AM I GOING IN THERE!!! HELP KIDNAPPING! CHILD ABUSE! SOMEBODY!!!!!"

Kakashi came in and said nervously " um.. ehem sorry about that one of the volunteers is kind of...um... how should i say this... nervous?"

Just then came in Natsume wearing a black tee- shirt with a green dragon on it, white shorts and DCs dragging Sakuno. who was wearing the same tee-shirt and DCs with cargo pants.

Everyone who knew Sakuno was staring at her well except the girls with hearts in their eyes who were looking a Natsume.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **ok I know I was late, but I think I have a good reason this time. Here goes; _**I WAS PRACTICING MY WRITING JUST FOR YOU AWESOME PEOPLE THAT WOULD READ THE STORY OF A AUTHOR WHO LIKES TO LEAVE HER POOR POOR POOR READERS HANGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_ SO I LEARNED TO WRITE BETTER FOR YOU!!! This is the spot where you all get on your hands and knees praising the psycho fanfic author. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!! Ok tally ho! Do you guys think that phrase will ever catch on? No? welp.. Me neither that's why I write it…. Say it… hmmmm who knows.

Chapter 2 (yeah… I took a long time so deal)

Kakashi stared at his crazed student for a long time. ' _geez…. Was she always this loud?'_

The students in the assembly started whispering about Sakuno, while Natsume was dragging her; looking like he was going to murder someone dropped Sakuno next to Kakashi. Natsume glared at the older man and said,

" I really hate you." Kakashi sweatdropped and thought _please oh awesome author don't turn him into another Sasuke. _**A/N: **haha but I am a mean person Kakashi my friend.

Sakuno glared at her teacher as well and said " If I'm not allowed to go to the _you-know-what_, it's all your fault." Kakashi sweatdropped again and sighed.

"Sakuno you have to go to the _you-know-what _Sakura would kill if you didn't go."

"ha ha. So you admit it." Sakuno yelled pointing and laughing like a maniac. _Uh oh I'm starting to sound like Naruto. _

The students watching the episode stared and thought simultaneously _This has to be Sakuno-san's crazy twin. _

But alas poor souls this really is Sakuno.

" Ahem… Now we will begin the demonstration." Kakashi said.

"When you think of a sword you are to think of it as an extension of your arm. So to start off, I will have my students Sakuno, and Natsume demonstrate some hand-to-hand combat." Kakashi gave Sakuno and Natsume a look that said don't get too serious.

Sakuno and Natsume stood ten feet away from each other in a fighting stance. Kakashi stood between them with a hand up in the air signaling that the demonstration is about to start. Kakashi dropped his hand and the two students ran at each other.

Sakuno threw a punch at Natsume, who dodged with the ease of a ninja. He counter attacked by dropping down and swinging his leg to trip Sakuno. She took a step back and flipped to safety. Nasume ran at her again, ready to punch Sakuno but she caught his fist and threw a punch of her own. 

Natsume caught her fist in his free hand and pulled her closer, so that his face was an inch from his own. Sakuno glared at him with the ferocity of a lion, and he smirked.

Natsume gave her a quick kiss on the lips that left Sakuno shocked. Smirking, Natsume tripped her and put a foot on Sakuno's stomach.

"I win." He said grinning.

Sakuno's eyes returned to normal, and she too, smiled

" Yup, you did. But that was a very dirty trick you bastard."

The two teenagers grinned at each other and started laughing.

**A/N: **So? How was it? Good? Bad? Too short?

Review please!!!!


End file.
